A number of differing silk-screen printers of the aforementioned kind, using an endless conveyor as the material conveyor, are known to the art. In this respect reference can be made to Swedish Patent Specification No. 383,487, which describes a rotary printing machine for band-like material, particularly woven material, said machine comprising an endless support belt which is driven with a drive disc and mechanical transmission means for a plurality of printing rollers. In addition, there is provided a synchronizing means by which the movement of the support belt is synchronized with the movement of the printing roller during operation. Means are also provided for lifting the printing rollers away from the support belt.
The illustrated and described synchronizing means includes a rotary pulse generator and is driven by a sensing wheel lying against the support belt. The pulse generator is arranged to produce pulses corresponding to the linear velocity of the support belt. An amplifier and pulse converter, for amplifying and converting the pulses produced by said generator, are used to drive a stepping motor and a four-path control valve, to adjust oil flow. This oil flow shall be proportional to the movement of a female screw or nutscrew, said screw being driven by the stepping motor via a reduction gearing.